Ordinary Girl
by ravenwashere
Summary: What happens when Rachel Sharp and her best friend try to go to a BTR CD signing? Will everything go as planned? Or will everything fall apart? Sorry, I'm not very good at summaries. Somewhat better summary inside. Kendall/OC Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is my first fanfic. I really hope you like it and please review, it would mean so much! Thanks. :)

Summary: Rachel and her best friend Caitlin try to go to BTR CD signing but are too late and miss the boys. They later meet the boys by chance at a restaurant and hang out with them. So it appears that's the end, but it's not, and Rachel and Kendall eventually start dating. Sorry, I really suck at summaries.

* * *

><p>"I am so excited!"<p>

"Just because you're going to meet Big Time Rush?"

"Just because I'm going to meet Big Time Rush?" I was looking at my best friend Caitlin Greene like she was crazy. She may be beautiful, but clearly she just doesn't understand. Caitlin is one of those people who has effortless beauty. She has naturally wavy honey-blonde hair with navy blue streaks and gorgeous brown eyes. She could probably wear a rag and make it look like a designer made it. I, on the other hand, am not nearly as pretty as Cait. I have straight dark brown hair and dark, dark blue eyes that they look gray. People tell me I'm pretty, and I just tell them they're crazy.

"Rach, you're spacing," Caitlin said.

"Ugh, sorry. But Big Time Rush is everything! I thought we went over this. Like a million times."

"We have, but I just don't see why they're such a big deal. They're just a band," Caitlin replied.

I sighed. She was so hopeless. "Sometimes I wonder how we're best friends," I said.

"You love me, that's why," She said with a grin.

"Yeah, I do," I said grinning back. "Now come on, we have to go! I need to make sure I actually get to meet them. They have a limit on how many people can go in, and we're late!"

"Calm your pants, I just have to get my purse."

"Fine, but hurry up!" I exclaimed. I can get really impatient, insanely fast. I would have left an hour ago, but I can't drive so I asked my mom to drop me off here, so Cait could drive me. Mom wasn't willing to drive me to the mall and wait for hours, just so I could meet BTR. Sometimes she really pisses me off. I need to get my driver's license. Badly. I'm nineteen and I don't have one. It's so depressing. So Caitlin pretty much drives me wherever I need to go. Thank god I have her, or I'd have to take the bus. I don't even want to think about that.

"Earth to Rachel. Hello? Anybody in there?" Caitlin was waving a hand in front of my face and speaking a little too loudly.

"Oh god, did I space out again?" I have a really bad habit of spacing everything out when I think for too long.

"Yes. Now come on, I thought you wanted to meet Big Time Rush?" Caitlin laughed as she walked out to her car.

"Don't laugh at me! But yes, let's get this show on the road!" I shouted as I followed her out to the car. Once we were both in the car, Cait started it and we made our way to the mall.

* * *

><p>Twenty-five minutes later we were in a parking garage close to the Westfield mall in San Francisco. Our timing didn't make me happy. We were really late. Caitlin could see this after she parked and took a look at me. "Rachel, it's fine. Don't worry. You're going to meet them."<p>

"What if they stopped letting people in? Caitlin we're too late, I just know it," I was practically crying, because I knew we were too late.

"Rach, come on. That's quitter talk. Now let's go! We'll make it, I swear," She was trying to cheer me up. It wasn't working.

"I give up. Let's just go home. Please," I sobbed.

"No Rachel, I didn't drive you practically thirty minutes just so you could cry and then make me turn around. We are going. NOW. Come on," Caitlin said, her voice firm.

I sniffed. "Okay, fine fine. Let's go," I was still sniffling but made my way out of the car.

"We're about five minutes away from the mall. Let's run for it!" Caitlin started running in the direction of the mall.

"Wait for me idiot!" I yelled and ran after her.

We got to the mall in three minutes. It was hilarious looking at the reactions of people when we ran past them. They probably thought we were crazy. I honestly didn't care anymore, I HAD to meet BTR.

I spotted a sign that said "Meet Big Time Rush today! CD Signing 1-4 P.M. on the 5th Floor" I pushed Caitlin and pointed to the sign. She saw it and looked at me. We both started running for the escalators which were on the other side of the mall.

"Do you think we're too late? It's 3:57!" I yelled while running.

"We're going to make it! We just have to run for it!" Caitlin yelled back.

We somehow pushed past everybody that was in our way, and made it up the the fifth floor in two minutes. I honestly have no idea how we managed that. I spotted another Big Time Rush sign that stated we were in the right place. It didn't look like the right place. There was nobody here. Did everyone leave already? I was starting to freak out.

"Okay, Rach, don't panic. That looks like an registration table over there. Let me go talk to them, okay?"

"Okay," I said calmly, even though I was freaking out on the inside.

Caitlin was back in a minute. "They left already. I am so sorry Rachel. The guy at the table told me since there was nobody else in line that they decided to leave. This totally sucks."

I knew she was trying to be cheerful, but I couldn't hear it. I started crying. "Why does this always happen to me? Why Cait? I have such terrible luck," I sobbed for the second time today.

"Oh Rachel, it's okay. Come here," She pulled me into a hug. I started to bawl on her shoulder.

"I just don't understand why this always happens!" I cried.

"Shush, it's okay. It's okay," Caitlin said soothingly.

I stopped crying after a while. I was so depressed. I didn't know what to do.

Caitlin did though. "Come on, let's go get some food. I'm starved," She said with a smile.

"Okay, but nothing here. I hate mall food," I stated.

"Haha, okay. How about Buca di Beppo?" Caitlin asked.

"Sure, that works," I said with a small smile. Caitlin knows how much I love Italian food. It always cheers me up.

We walked to the restaurant, which took about ten minutes. It wasn't that far away from the mall, and it was really close to where we parked the car. Once we were inside Caitlin went up the hostess, asking for a table. She probably knew I was in no mood to be talking to people.

The hostess lead us downstairs, which leads to the dining area. She escorted us to the section in the very far right of the dining area. It was a packed house. Once we were seated and situated, I started to cry again.

"Rachel come on, people are staring," Cait was trying to be nice, but I could tell she was getting embarrassed. Caitlin had a thing about being embarrassed. She hated it.

"I'm sorry. Sorry," I stopped to take a breather and made myself stop crying.

"Thank you," She whispered. I just gave her a small smile.

"What's a girl like you crying? Did someone break your heart? I should beat them up."

I replied without looking up to see who was talking to me. I thought I heard the voice before, but I was probably just imagining it. "Well, sort of. Not really. It's stupid. don't worry abou-" That's when I decided to look up and see Kendall fucking Schmidt talking to me. In the flesh. I was too shocked to do anything. I just stared at him with my mouth hanging slightly open. I looked over at Caitlin. She was looking at me like I lost my mind. I wanted to yell at her that THIS IS KENDALL SCHMIDT FROM BIG TIME RUSH AND WHY ARE YOU NOT FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW? But instead I shut my mouth closed and then proceeded to say, "You're Kendall Schmidt," Like a complete and utter idiot.

He actually laughed a little at that. Kendall Schmidt laughed. At something I said. I felt like passing out.

"Haha, yeah, I'm Kendall Schmidt. Nice to meet you. And you are?" Kendall asked. He was smiling down at us. I melted on the inside.

"I'm Caitlin. That's Rachel. So you're in Big Time Rush, right? Rachel loves you guys," Cait replied while putting emphasis on 'loves.' I gave her a death glare and she just smirked at me.

Kendall looked back to me. "You love BTR, huh? That's cool. But if you love us so much, why didn't I see you at the CD signing we had today?" He asked with a smirk, as if he knew he was being a smart ass.

Caitlin started talking before I could open my mouth. "Well, funny story. So we planned on going, but we were running late, so once we got up to where you guys were supposed to be, you were already gone. That's why Rachel was crying. She was upset that she wasn't able to meet you guys. She'd been looking forward to it for weeks. But we never would have thought we'd see you here!"

I wanted to kill her. So much.

Kendall spoke to me directly. "I'm sorry about that," He said. "But, I can make it up to you right now. You ladies want to eat with us?"

I didn't know what to say. Caitlin spoke for me. "Yeah, we'd love to."

"Okay, great. I'll just tell the waitress you guys are sitting with us, and then we can head over to the table. Be back in a flash," Kendall smiled as he walked away.

"Oh my god Cait, is this real? Am I dreaming? I must be. Pinch me, okay?" I said frantically. Caitlin pinched me. Hard. "Okay, ow! That hurt!" I whisper-yelled.

"You wanted me to pinch you, so I did," Caitlin said simply.

"I know I said that, but I didn't-" I stopped whisper-yelling at Cait because I saw that Kendall was coming back.

"Hey. You girls ready to move?" Kendall asked.

"Sure thing," Caitlin replied.

"Yup," I said, somewhat awkwardly. I don't even know how someone could mess up saying one word, with only one syllable, but I did.

Kendall smiled and the lead us to his table where the rest of the boys were. There sat James Maslow, Carlos Pena, Logan Henderson, and also Dustin Belt. I kind of just stood there, probably looking like a moron. The boys smiled at us and I nearly died. This must be a dream. I was dreaming.

Caitlin was the first to say something. "Hi guys."

They all said hi to her. I still stood there looking like an idiot. Carlos then asked, "Kendall, who are these lovely ladies?"

Kendall proceeded to tell the guys the story, and Caitlin jumped in and added details when needed. I continued to stand there. Like an idiot.

"So you'll be joining us for dinner?" James asked.

"Yes, we will. It's the least you boys could do, for breaking Rachel's heart and all," Caitlin replied with a laugh. I shot her another death glare. She ignored me.

They all laughed, and the three of us sat down. I sat next to Cait, with Kendall to my left. To her right was Carlos, and on the other side of the table sat James, Logan, and Dustin. Everyone started to talk, but I just kept quiet, because I knew I'd make a fool of myself if I opened my mouth. The waitress came by and asked what we'd like to drink. I ordered a sparkling lemonade, and Caitlin just got water. The boys had ordered everything already, including food. It's a good thing Cait and me aren't all that picky or we'd be having problems. And why am I thinking about food when I'm sitting at a table with Big Time Rush? I seriously need to stop spacing out.

I looked up to see that everyone was looking at me. That can't be a good sign. "Um, did someone ask a question?"

"She has a spacing out problem. You get used to it after a while," Caitlin said to everyone. Then to me directly, "Rach, you really should pay more attention."

Seriously. I was going to kill her.

"I space out a lot too. They all make fun of me for it," Kendall said to me. I shot him grateful look.

"I asked what your favorite BTR song is," Logan said.

"Oh, um, I don't know. Either 'Til I Forget About You' or 'Elevate' probably."

They all nodded their heads. Everyone went back to talking. I could tell Cait was having fun talking to them. I wish I could be as easygoing as her.

Kendall looked over to me, probably thinking what a freak I was. But instead he asked, "You nervous? Is that why you're so quiet?"

I was didn't know what to say. After thinking about it for a moment, I answered. "Yeah, I am."

"Why?"

"The reason is because you're all famous, and she idolizes you," Caitlin replied to him, clearly eavesdropping in on our conversation. I glared at her again.

"Oh, in that case, don't think of me as famous. Just think of me as a guy you met at a restaurant," Kendall said to me.

"A guy I met? At a restaurant? Who's name I already knew?" I questioned.

"Yeah," He replied, laughing. I didn't mean for it to sound like a joke, but I laughed with him. I actually felt a little better now that I was talking.

We chatted until the food came. I have never seen so much food at one time. There was spaghetti, salad, and a ton of different pasta dishes. It all looked delicious. Everyone started loading up their plates. I got a little bit of everything. I'm not much of a eater, but at the moment I was starving, so I felt that I could eat a horse.

Before I knew it we were all done and the guys ordered dessert for everyone. I didn't want any because I was stuffed, but they insisted. Once the desserts arrived, I ate my piece of chocolate cake. It was so good, but I couldn't finish. Caitlin got a slice of cheesecake, and she somehow managed to eat all the way through.

And then the boys were looking like they were ready to go. I was really disappointed, but I had to think that I was insanely lucky to have have had dinner with them.

"Well, I believe we're about ready to go, right guys?" James asked. The rest of them nodded in agreement. "It was nice having dinner with you ladies," He said to me and Caitlin.

"Back at-cha," Caitlin replied. I just smiled because I was starting to feel self-conscience again.

They all said their individual goodbyes, and I even got a hug from Kendall and Carlos. Once they left I sat back down. "Wow, they were super nice."

"Yeah, the definitely were. I can't believe they paid for our dinner. That was really sweet of them," Caitlin replied.

"I know! And I got my CD autographed!" I waved it around in the air like I had won a first place trophy.

"Oh, shut up," Caitlin laughed as she started to get up. "Let's get going home. You happy that I made you get out of the car now?"

"Yes, I am eternally grateful. I will always be in your debt, o' mighty one!"

"Stop it, you nit-twit."

I laughed and we walked out of the restaurant and made our way back towards the parking garage. We both got in the car and Caitlin started for the drive back home.

* * *

><p>It was about 6 when I got back home. I waved goodbye to Cait and then walked up the pathway to my house. I unlocked the front door and looked around. It was really quiet. My younger brother, Brad, must have been out. Mom was probably taking a nap. I saw that the light was on in the study, so dad was working. I didn't want to bug him, so I just walked upstairs to my room. I really just wanted to lie down and just absorb everything that had happened. I kicked off my shoes and threw my jacket on the floor did just that. After about ten minutes of just laying down, I decided to be productive and go exercise. I looked down at the floor, and I saw a piece of paper hanging out from one of the pockets of my jacket.<p>

"What's that?" I thought aloud. I hadn't put a piece of paper in my pocket, at least from what I could remember.

I picked it up. On one side it had a phone number that I didn't recognize. The other side said "Hey, it was really nice having dinner with you tonite! Give me a call sometime. -Kendall"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Please review and if you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to tell me in a review or PM. Thanks again. :)<p>

P.S. Sorry for the cliffhanger-ish ending, haha. I thought it was a good place to leave off at.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter in. I promise to be quicker with the next one! Hope you like it! :)

* * *

><p>I stared down at the piece of paper in my hand. "This can't be real. I must be dreaming. This whole day must have been a dream. There's no way that Kendall Schmidt gave me his phone number," I said to myself. I really was trying to make sense of this, but I was having a really hard time. Why would he give me his number? I was just awkward and nervous during dinner. It just didn't make any sense.<p>

I picked up my phone and dialed the number. This was probably a huge mistake, but I honestly didn't care. It rang three times before he answered.

"Hey."

"Um, hi. Kendall?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. Who's this?" He asked in response.

"Oh, it's um, me, Rachel. From dinner tonight."

"Oh, Rachel! Hi! I didn't expect you to call me so soon," Kendall replied. I heard a lot of noise in the background. "Hey, hold on a sec, I'm going to another room 'cause I can't hear you. The guys are being loud."

"Um, okay," I replied. I waited for a little bit.

"Okay, I'm back. I'm really glad you called me. So did you have fun at dinner?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was great. But um, why did you give me your number?"

"Because it was fun talking to you, and I thought you were really cool. Was that a bad move on my part?"

"No, no! I was just wondering. That's why I called." I replied. I was getting nervous. I just wanted to hang up and go hide under a rock.

"So that's the only reason why you called?" He asked. I could practically hear him smirking through the phone.

"Um, yeah pretty much. Well that and I wanted to make sure the number worked."

He laughed. "Okay, well I've got to get going. Call me again soon, okay?"

"Um, sure. Bye Kendall."

"Bye Rachel," He said and hung up.

I just stared at my phone for about ten minutes. Did that really happen? I dialed Caitlin's phone.

"Yeah," She said as a greeting.

"Cait, Cait! Kendall gave me his number!" I squealed.

"No way, shut up!" She yelled in reply.

"Yes, and I called the number, because I didn't believe it, and he picked up! Oh my god, Kendall Schmidt gave me his number! Holy shit," I screamed. It kind of just dawned on me.

"Okay, okay, calm down Rach. What did he say?" She asked. I told her everything, from when I found the note, to the end of the conversation. "Wow girl, you are so lucky."

"I know. This is so crazy. I can't believe it."

"Well believe it, baby. This makes us moving to L.A. seem even better, huh?"

"Oh my god, yes!" Me and Caitlin are moving to Los Angeles in August because we're going to start going to Cal State L.A. We both decided to go to a nearby community college, and then transfer to a school together. So now moving to L.A. seemed even more exciting. "This is way too good to be true Cait. I think this whole day has been a dream."

"Nah, it's real," She replied. "I've got to go Rach. Call me tomorrow, we'll go watch a movie or something."

"Okay, will do. Bye Cait," I said and hung up.

I was still in disbelief about everything that had happened today. This had been the best day of my life.

I decided, after about five minutes, that I should still exercise, because I ate so much food, and I was starting to feel like a bloated whale. I changed my clothes and put on my running shoes, and then made my way downstairs. I looked and saw that my dad was now on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey dad, I'm gonna go run for a bit," I told him.

"Okay honey. Be back in an hour," He replied.

"Okay. Bye!" I said while walking towards the door. I started jogging down the street.

* * *

><p>Fifty-five minutes later, I was done jogging and walking up the steps to my house. I felt a lot better. Jogging always helps me to clear my head.<p>

My dad was still sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey dad," I said to him, a bit out of breath.

"Hi honey. Have a nice run?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was okay," I replied.

"That's good. How was your day?"

I sat down next to him on the couch. "It was really fun!" I told him all about how Cait and me met the boys, and got to have dinner with them. I didn't tell him about Kendall giving me his number, though. My dad can be way overprotective, and if he found out that a guy, any guy, gave me his number, he would freak out.

"Wow honey, it sounds like you had an amazing time," He told me.

"I did. So much fun!"

My brother decided to walk through the door at that moment. He looked over at us and continued walking. He was such an ass.

"Brad, where have you been?" My dad questioned.

"At Jake's," Brad replied nonchalantly. He stopped walking so he could talk to dad, all the while not looking at me. We didn't get along, to put it mildly. "Can I go to my room?"

"Yeah, fine," My dad said. Brad made his way up the stairs, and out of sight. Good riddance.

"I'm going to head up to my room too," I told my dad.

"Okay honey," He smiled at me.

I ran up the stairs to my room and shut the door. It was only 7:45, so I decided to go take a shower.

After fifteen minutes, I was back in my room. I decided to read for the next couple of hours, and then hit the hay. I started to read my book. After about thirty minutes I started to get sleepy. I decided to just go to sleep early. After five minutes, I was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>I was standing around a campfire, with Caitlin on my right. She was looking so intently at the fire, it was creeping me out.<p>

"Cait, Cait! Why are you staring at the fire like that?"

"What fire?" She asked. We weren't around a campfire anymore, but by the beach. I could see the ocean for miles.

"There was a campfire and we standing around it. But how did we get to the beach so suddenly?" I asked. This was so confusing.

"I drove, silly," She replied. She looked over at me. "Are you okay Rachel? You look kind of seasick."

"No, I feel fine," I said. But now that she mentioned it, I did feel sick. I threw up in some bushes nearby.

"There, there. It's okay. You're gonna be fine." The voice that said this sounded manly, nothing like Caitlin.

"Wait, Kendall? Where's Caitlin?" I asked. I was beyond confused now.

"Come on, let's get you home," Kendall said, completely ignoring my question.

"But where did Caitlin go? And where do you come from?"

"I drove, silly," Kendall replied, saying the exact same thing Caitlin said. It creeped me out. The next thing I know, Kendall's face is turning into a snake's, and he's looking at me like I look like a tasty snack. "Come here, Rachel. I only want to take you to dinner."

I started running away, because dinner probably meant he wanted to eat me. I kept running until I tripped on a rock. I was sprawled in the sand, not able to get up. I looked up to see Snake Kendall looming above me. I started to scream.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start. "Oh my god. Thank god. It was just a dream," I said to myself. I was so afraid that Snake Kendall was going to eat me in the dream. It had felt so real. Why was Kendall even in my dream in the first place? My mind must be playing tricks on me.<p>

I got out of bed, and decided to go downstairs to see if mom was making breakfast. I walked downstairs into the kitchen, and saw that she did already make breakfast.

"Morning honey," She said to me.

"Hi mom," I yawned in reply. "What time is it?"

"7:45."

"Ugh, really?" I asked. I hated waking up early, especially since it was summer.

"Yes. Here's your breakfast." She produced bacon, pancakes, toast and a glass of orange juice for me.

"Thanks mom," I said, while taking the food to the breakfast nook. I saw that dad was already there.

"Hey honey, you're up early," He said to me.

"Yeah. I woke up, and didn't think to check what time it was."

He chuckled, "Sounds like you." I laughed with him.

After I finished eating, I brought the dishes to the sink so mom could wash them. I made my way back up the stairs to my room. I got dressed and called Caitlin. She was an early bird. I didn't understand how she could wake up at 6 in the morning all the time, it boggled my mind.

"Hey, you're up early," Cait said.

"Yeah, I know," I said, smiling. "Wanna hang out?"

"Sure, just give me ten minutes."

"Okay," I replied to her. "See ya in ten."

* * *

><p>"So now what do you want to do?" Caitlin asked me. We just finished watching a movie and now we had nothing to do.<p>

"I don't know," I said to her.

"We could call Kendall," She said deviously.

"What? Call him? Now?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, now Rachel. Come on, it'll be fun."

"I don't know," I replied uncertainly. "He's probably busy."

"You won't know if you don't call him," She told me. "Here, give me your phone."

"What? No!"

"Rachel, give me your phone," She said firmly.

"Fine!" I said, giving up. There's no point in trying to fight with her when she gets like this. She can be so stubborn sometimes. I passed her my phone and she looked through my contacts.

"You already added him to your contacts?" Caitlin asked while smirking.

"Shut up!" She laughed. "The abuse I go through with you, I swear."

"But you still love me," She stated. She then took the phone and dialed Kendall's number. She put it on speaker phone so we both could hear him.

After two rings, he answered. "Hey, Rachel. Didn't expect you to call me so soon again," Kendall said teasingly. "It's going to make me think you can't live without hearing my voice for more than one day."

I started blushing. Caitlin looked at me and laughed. "No Kendall, it was my idea to call you."

"Oh, hey Caitlin," He said. "Are you on speaker phone? Can I talk to Rachel?"

"Yeah, we're on speaker phone. Say hi, Rachel," She told me. I looked over at her, and mimed that I didn't want to talk. She just sighed.

"Hi," I said rather lamely.

"Hey," He said warmly. He had such a cute voice. "What are you ladies up to?"

"Nothing," Caitlin replied. "We had nothing to do, so we decided to call you."

"Oh, so you call me if you get bored?" He laughed. "Well, we have a concert tonight. Do you two wanna come?"

Caitlin looked over at me. I really did want to go, but I knew I'd just be a nervous wreck the whole time. I shook my head at her.

"Yes, we'd love to go," She told him. I was going to murder her later.

"Great! It's at the Warfield in San Francisco. It starts at 7, but you should come around 6, so you can come backstage and hang out with us before the concert starts. I'll leave the backstage passes and tickets at will call, okay?"

"Sure thing. Thanks so much!" Caitlin said to him.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"Not a problem ladies. Now I've got to get going. See you later!"

"Bye!" Caitlin and I said in unison. She hung up.

"Well, that was cool," She told me.

"Yeah, but why did you say yes? I'm just going to be nervous the whole time!"

"Oh Rachel, grow up. This'll be good for you, I promise. You need to stop being so shy around guys."

"I'm not that shy around guys," I said to her, not really meaning it.

"Yes, you are. Now let's go to my house and get ready, 'kay?"

"Fine," I replied. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>"That looks really good on you," Caitlin told me. I was wearing one of her many skirts. Caitlin had so many clothes, it was ridiculous. It was a white mini skirt with ruffles on the bottom.<p>

"You really think so?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Now let's see, what should you wear on top? And you should probably wear tights, it is SF after all," Caitlin talked to herself while digging through her closet. I sat down on her bed, feeling bored. It was 5 PM, so we only had about 30 minutes to get ready if we wanted to get up to SF by 6.

"Rachel!" Caitlin yelled at me.

"What?"

"You spaced. Here, try these on," Cait said while throwing clothes at me.

"Sorry," I said. I put the clothes on and looked at myself. I was now wearing black zig-zag tights under the skirt. I was also wearing a glittery black tank top underneath a moss green sweater. The only thing that I was still wearing that was mine were my brown boots.

"You look fabulous," Caitlin told me.

"Really?" I asked uneasily.

"Yes! Now let me find something to wear real quick, then we'll go." She threw on a form-fitting red top, black skinny jeans, and black Converse. "Ready!"

"Don't you want a jacket?" I asked her.

"Ugh, fine. But you too." She threw a brown peacoat at me, and took a black leather jacket for herself. "Better?"

"Yep, much," I replied. "Okay, we should get something to eat first."

"Let's just grab something from the fridge and eat it on the way there."

"Okay. Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the chapter, even though I think it sucks, haha. Please review and thank you for reading. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you like this chapter! It's kind of long, sorry! Lol. But please, please review. It really means a lot! :)

* * *

><p>I stood outside The Warfield in San Francisco. I was incredibly nervous.<p>

"Come on, let's go in," Caitlin urged me.

"Caitlin, I'm really nervous."

"Why are you nervous? Jesus Rachel, it's just a concert."

"But, we're going backstage! And I don't think I can do this," I told her.

"Stop it. We're going in. I'm going to will call to get the tickets. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Fine, whatever," I replied. Not like I had any choice in the matter. Cait wasn't going to let me go home now that we were here. But I didn't even want to come in the first place! This is all her fault.

"Rachel, come on. We're going in."

"Okay," I sighed. Time to get this over with.

* * *

><p>"Hey! I'm glad you could come," Kendall greeted us while giving us each a hug. We had navigated our way through and found our way backstage. I guess there was no turning back now that we were here.<p>

"Thanks for inviting us," She replied to him.

"Yeah, thank you," I said shyly.

"So where are the rest of the guys?" Caitlin asked him.

"They're getting ready for the sound check onstage," He said. "You want to go see?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. I may be a nervous wreck, but I've never seen a soundcheck before, and I really wanted to see one.

"Haha, okay," He laughed. "Right this way ladies."

Kendall lead us towards the stage. Once we were there, I saw Logan first, and he waved at us and came over.

"Hey. Really nice to see you two again," He said.

"Nice to see you too," Caitlin replied with a smile. I just couldn't understand how she could be so easygoing all the time.

Carlos and James came over and greeted us. I just stood and looked awkward, while Caitlin chatted with them.

"You nervous again?" Kendall asked me while smiling.

"Yes."

"Well, don't be. We're friends, right? No being nervous around friends," He told me. I looked at him, baffled. Friend? Kendall Schmidt thought I was his friend? I'd only known him for a day! How could he think I was friend? I was just so confused. But happy. "Hey Rachel, you're spacing out on me."

My cheeks flushed. "Oh my god, sorry! But I'll try to be less nervous," I told him. I didn't really mean it. There was no way I'd be less nervous. Better to lie, and say I will.

"Good. Now, I think we're about to do the soundcheck. I'll see you when we're done, okay?" He asked.

"Okay," I said to him with a small smile. Caitlin caught my eye, and gestured that we should leave. I nodded.

"So," Caitlin started questioning me while we walked to our seats in the front row. "How are you and Kendall? Looking pretty cozy from where I was standing."

"What? No! There's nothing going on!" I shouted.

She just laughed at me. "I'm just giving you a hard time, Rach. Don't take it so personally."

"You are so mean."

"Whatever. Look, I see our seats. And I think they're starting!" She said, sounding excited.

"Why do you sound so excited? You don't even know any of their songs!"

"So? This is cool!"

"You make no sense, you know that?" I told her. She just laughed.

There were a few other people around us, waiting for the soundcheck to start. The boys then started to get ready to sing. I nearly passed out, they were all so adorable.

_"I get a call on a random afternoon. I pick it up and I see that it's you. Like my heart, you were breaking the news. You say it's over, it's over, it's over," _Kendall started singing 'Til I Forget About You.' He sounded great.

"Wow, he sounds amazing," Caitlin whispered to me. I just rolled my eyes at her.

Then they started to sing the chorus. "_Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now. Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now? I swear I'll do, anything that I have to. Til I forget about..."_

"They are really good!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"Yes, I know," I whispered to her, rolling my eyes again. She was so ridiculous. They finished the song, and did a little bow for the audience. Everyone in the small crowd cheered.

They then started to play 'Music Sounds Better With U.' Then Kendall started to sing. "_I used to think that love, was something fools made up, 'cause all I knew was heartbreak. I couldn't help myself, let this heart go through hell. There's only so much a heart can take."_ He was looking at me the whole time he sang that. What was that about?

Cait saw it too, and she whispered, "I think he likes you Rach."

"What? That's impossible. Not even plausible," I whisper-yelled.

"Well, it sure looks like he likes you," She stated simply.

"You're seeing things," I told her, even though I thought she may be on to something. But it wasn't possible, right? Of course not. I'm me, and he's him. Totally impossible. Maybe when hell freezes over.

"What's this song called?" Cait asked me. I stopped thinking, and listened to the song that they played after 'Music Sounds Better With U.'

"It's called Big Night," I said to her.

"It's really good. I like it."

"Uh huh, okay." I couldn't tell if she was being sincere about this or not. Oh well. Even if she was pretending, it was okay. She was making the effort to appreciate something I love.

They finished the soundcheck, and got a round of applause from everyone. "Thanks everyone!" They shouted to the audience.

Kendall jumped off the stage, and walked over to me and Caitlin. "What'd you think? Did we kick ass or what?"

"You kicked a lot of ass. You guys are really good," Caitlin said to him.

"Yeah, you guys were awesome," I gushed. Nerves or no nerves, I was excited.

"Thanks, that's nice of you to say," Kendall replied. "I've got to go now though, and take some photos with my adoring fans. I'll come back for you two when I'm done."

"Okay," Me and Caitlin said in unison, rolling our eyes. He smiled and waved, and then made his way backstage.

"So, you want to go buy some t-shirts?" Cait asked me.

"Yes! And a poster!"

"Haha, okay. Let's go," She laughed. We walked over to where the merchandise vendor was. While I debated which shirt to buy, Caitlin bought one of their CD's. I looked over to her and raised my eyebrow. "What? They're good."

"I'm just surprised is all," I told her. "You were so against listening to them before, and now you think they're good?" I put air quotes around "they're good." "What gives?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry I didn't give them a chance before. But you know how picky I am about music."

"Yeah, I know. Okay, I believe you. All is forgiven."

"Thanks Rach," She hugged me. Then she pointed at a shirt. "What about that one? I think it would look good on you."

"Hmmm, really? Okay." I bought the t-shirt, and a poster, and we walked back to our seats. I checked my phone for the time. 6:25. "Hey, do you know when they're going to start letting people in?"

"I think at 6:30. Why, what time is it?" Caitlin asked.

"6:25."

"Oh."

"Oh?" I questioned.

"Oh, as in, oh."

"That made absolutely no sense, Cait."

"Yeah, I know. Oh as in, oh, more people are coming. Oh," She stated.

"Oh!" We both started laughing at our ridiculous conversation.

"What's so funny?" We both looked over to see some girl talking to us, who was getting settled to sit next to me. Guess they started letting people in already.

"Oh, nothing. Just a stupid conversation we were having," Caitlin said to her.

"Ah, okay," The girl replied. She had auburn-brown hair and light blue eyes. She was definitely dressed to impress, wearing a black mini skirt and a glittery hot pink tank top. I couldn't see a jacket on her. She had to be insane."Hi, sorry for the rude introduction. My name's Kayla. You guys ready for the concert? I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, we're stoked," Cait replied. "I'm Caitlin."

"I'm Rachel," I supplied. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot."

"How much did you pay for your ticket?"

"Oh, 200 bucks. I didn't even get backstage passes. That would have costed 350 bucks," Kayla said. "It's ridiculous, I know. But I wanted to see them from the front row. The things I do for love. But wait, why are you asking? Didn't you pay for your tickets?"

I looked over at Cait, begging her with my eyes to help me out.

"We won them," Caitlin stated.

"Oh, really? You are so lucky! Did you get backstage passes too?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah, we did," I said.

"Oh my god, did you get to meet them already?" Kayla squealed.

"Um, yeah," I replied nervously. This girl was freaking me out. She was clearly a die hard fan of the guys. I didn't want her to know that we had dinner with them. She might have a stroke or something. "They're really nice."

"I am so jealous! You have no idea!" She exclaimed.

* * *

><p>We continued talking for the next thirty minutes. She actually wasn't as crazy as I had thought. I found out that she lived near me and Cait, and that she was going to UCLA. She was a year younger than the both of us. I thought Kayla was pretty cool, but I didn't know what Caitlin thought of her.<p>

The lights dimmed, and the place was filled with the sound of screaming girls. I looked over to Caitlin, and she just looked appalled by it. I laughed. Kayla was screaming too, so I'm pretty sure I won't be able to hear from my left ear tomorrow.

The boys came onstage, and I started screaming too. This was awesome. They started singing 'Boyfriend', and there were more cheers from the crowd.

After they finished, Carlos asked "What's up San Francisco? How you all doing tonight?" The crowd screamed some more. I was definitely going deaf.

"Thank you all for coming out!" James said to the crowd. More screams.

They played some more songs, and talked to the crowd. Me and Kayla sang along to every song, while Caitlin just bobbed her head in time to the music.

"I'd like to dedicate this next song to a friend of mine," Kendall started to say, looking me right in the eyes. "Rachel? This one's for you." They started to play 'Elevate.' He remembered that it was one of my favorites. I started to blush.

But did Kendall just dedicate a song to me? Oh my god. I seriously must be hallucinating about this whole thing. I looked at Caitlin, and she mouthed "I told you so." I completely ignored her. I looked at Kayla, and she was looking at me, then at Kendall. She looked somewhat shocked.

"Did Kendall just dedicate this song to you?" She asked me, putting emphasis on 'you.'

"Um. Maybe?" I said uncertainly, sounding more like a question than a statement.

"It is you! Oh my god!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Are you two dating?"

"Dating? What? No!" I was freaking out. I just wanted to hide. "We're friends."

"Just friends?" She grilled me.

"Yes, just friends. I swear."

She didn't look convinced. I just stared up at the boys singing, ignoring everything and everyone around me. Kendall kept looking down at me when he sang, smiling. I was really starting to think maybe Caitlin was right. But I still had a hard time believing it.

"Rachel, come up here!"

Did I hear that correctly, or did Kendall just tell me to go up onstage? I looked up, and saw that he was waving for me to come up. Caitlin pushed me out of my seat, and before I knew what was happening, I was staring at a sea of people. I looked over at the guys, and they were all smiling at me. I didn't know what the hell I was supposed to do.

"Hey everyone, this is Rachel. Give her a warm welcome," Kendall said to the crowd. Everyone cheered, and I gave a tiny wave.

Then someone shouted, "Is she your girlfriend, Kendall?" I started to blush.

He smiled. "No, just a friend." Then he spoke to me directly, away from the mic. "You look nervous."

"No, really?" I asked rhetorically. "Why did you ask me to come up onstage?"

"Because I thought it'd be fun." He said with a smirk. Then he went back to the mic and said, "Rachel's going to sing a duet with me. Everyone cool with that?" The crowd cheered.

What? No way was I singing! I looked to Caitlin for help, but she was just laughing hysterically. Some friend. Kayla looked awestruck. Guess I was alone.

"I'm not singing," I told Kendall firmly.

He laughed. "Yes, you are. Come on, it'll be fun. And you can't say no now that all these people want to hear you sing."

"You are evil," I glared at him. He laughed again. "What are we singing?" I guess I did have to go through with this now. Why me?

"What's the fun in telling you?" He asked devilishly. "You'll know it when it starts playing."

Great. Just fantastic.

It was 'Count on You.' Did he really expect me to sing this? Oh god. This must be some cruel joke or something. I decided to just close my eyes, and pray I didn't sound terrible. _"Now I'm about to give you my heart, so remember this one thing. I've never been in love before, so you gotta go easy on me." _I opened my eyes and looked out at the people. They didn't seem to think I was horrible, so that was a good sign. I looked over at Kendall, and he had a huge grin on his face.

_"I heard love is dangerous, and once you fall you never get enough. But the thought of you leaving, ain't so easy for me,"_ Kendall sang to me, ignoring everything else. He sounded amazing, as usual.

I sang the first part of chorus. "_Don't hurt me, desert me. Don't give up on me."_

_"What would I want to do that for?" _He sang.

_"Don't use me, take advantage of me. Make me sorry I ever counted on you,"_ I sang.

We sang the next part together. _"One, two, three, four, to the five. Baby, I'm counting on you. One, two, three, four, to the five. Baby, I'm counting on you." _We repeated that part.

Kendall then sang, _"Understand that I've been here before, thought I found someone I finally could adore. But you failed my test, got to know her better, saw that I wasn't the only one."_

Together we sang, _"But I'm willing to put my trust in you, baby you can put your trust in me. Just like a count to three, you can count on me, and you're never gonna see."_

_"No numbers in my pocket. Anything I'm doing girl, I'll drop it,"_ He sang, still only looking at me.

_"Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart, but I gotta be the only one,"_ I sang with him, staring at him.

We finished singing the rest of the song, and when we were done, everyone screamed and applauded us. I just stood there, dazed. Kendall hugged me and said into his mic, "How awesome is she? Give her a round of applause everybody!" More applause, just for me. I did a bow. I decided that that was the perfect moment for me to leave, and go back to my seat. I waved goodbye to the audience, and made way backstage.

I sat down in my seat and looked over at Caitlin. "You had something to do with this, didn't you?"

"Of course not!" She looked appalled. Then she started to laugh. "Okay, yes. I told him that you were a really good singer, and that he should bring you up onstage. So sue me."

"Caitlin! How could you do that? That was mortifying."

"But you were great, and it looked like you were having a lot of fun."

"Okay, maybe. But still. Not cool." She shrugged when I said that. She knew what she did was wrong. At least I hope she did.

"Rachel, that was amazing. So cool!" Kayla gushed to me. "You didn't even seem nervous!"

"Oh, I was. Trust me." I smiled at her, then directed my attention to the stage. I looked at the time. 8:40. The concert will be ending soon.

Another thirty minutes went by, and the boys were wishing us a good night, and making their way off the stage. I was sad it was over.

"You two are so lucky you get to go backstage," Kayla sighed. "I wish I could go with you."

"Maybe you can," Caitlin said. "We might be able to get you in, let's see." As we walked back, I hung behind the two of them. I really didn't want to see the guys again. The security guard told us that we each had to have a backstage pass, friends with the boys or not. Then I thought of something.

"Kayla, you can take mine," I offered her.

"What? Really? Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm worn out anyway. I can just wait out here."

"Are you sure Rach?" Caitlin asked me. She seemed concerned.

"Yeah, it's fine. Go on ahead."

"Oh my god, thank you so much!" Kayla shouted giddily. I watched them go inside, and out of sight. What to do now?

* * *

><p>"Rachel?"<p>

"Hey Kendall," I said.

"What are you doing out here? Why did you give your backstage pass away?" He almost seemed, angry. At me.

"Because Kayla really wanted to meet you guys, and the security wouldn't let all three of us in."

"Well you could have came inside and told me that!" Yep, he was definitely angry. I had no idea why though.

"I'm sorry," I said, even though I didn't feel sorry.

"No, I'm sorry. I snapped at you." He dragged me backstage with him. Why do people always drag me places? He walked me past where Cait and Kayla were, who were talking to Carlos and James. Kayla seemed relaxed. How was that even possible? I envied them both.

"Here we are."

I looked around. We were in a tiny room. "Where are we?"

"The dressing room," He said in a, "Duh, isn't it obvious" voice.

"Oh. Right." I sat down and didn't say anything else. I honestly didn't care if I was being rude or awkward or whatever, I just didn't feel like talking.

"Are you okay?" He asked me in a concerned tone. I looked up to see him looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah, fine," I said. "Actually, no. I'm kind of pissed. Why did you listen to Caitlin? I didn't want to go onstage."

He seemed at a loss for words. "I'm sorry, but she said it would be good for you." He looked away from me.

I sighed. "Sorry." That's all I said.

"Okay." We sat in silence for a while. Then he asked, "Did you want to see us in concert tomorrow?"

I laughed. He looked at me confused. "I bought a ticket for that one a while ago. The one in San Jose, right?"

"Yeah," He smiled. "You don't have a backstage pass though, right?" He asked.

"Nope. It'll be just me."

"Okay, I'll leave you one at will call. Caitlin's not going though?"

"Nah. She didn't know your music when I bought the ticket, and she was against going."

"Oh, okay," He said, and then asked me, "Did you have fun tonight?"

"Besides having to sing in front of few thousand people? Yeah, totally." I smiled at him.

"Good," He said. He started to lean towards me, but then someone barged into the room.

"Rach, you ready to go home?" Caitlin asked me. She looked at me, then at Kendall. "Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

"No, nothing," I said quickly. "Bye Kendall, see you tomorrow." He gave me a small smile as we made our way out.

"You want to talk about that?" Caitlin asked.

"Nope. Let's go home." We stopped when we saw Kayla, and exchanged phone numbers.

"It was great meeting you guys! We should hang out again."

"Yeah, definitely!" I told her. We waved goodbye to everyone, and left the building.

"Homeward bound!" I yelled once we were outside. "Let's get moving!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! :)<p>

I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter in any faster than the last, but I had a hectic weekend. Hopefully I'll have the next one in by this weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all! I am so, so, sooooooo sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've been really busy with school and ugh. As I'm writing this, I should be reading a book, and doing my homework but whatever. I don't care, haha.

So if Rachel seems more relaxed around the guys, it's just because she's getting to know them better. I also feel like this chapter is kinda like what? haha. It's more filler than anything, so I apologize. I decided to skip over this concert because well, that'd be too repetitive, you know?

And omg, I saw the boys last week on the 19th. They were sooo amazing! I have no words.

Ok, sorry for the long note. I hope you like this chapter and please review or PM to tell me what I should do next, because I don't really know lol. Thanks! :)

* * *

><p>"So," Kendall started to say. "How was it?"<p>

"The concert?" I asked him. He was acting weird. Not that I knew him well enough to be a judge of character, but still. From what I knew about him, he was acting strange.

"Yes!" He exclaimed impatiently. "The concert!"

"It was… good." I was afraid of his reaction, so my sentence came out as more of a question than a statement.

"You sound so sure of yourself," He said sarcastically.

"Okay, what is your deal? You're kind of freaking me out here."

"It's just… nothing. Never mind," He said while turning his head away from me. What the hell is up with him? We were both sitting down, Kendall clearly looking at everything but me. I looked around the room since I was being ignored. This dressing room was a lot bigger than the one from last night. Probably because the venue was a lot bigger.

"Fine, whatever. I'm going to head home," I told him, a little bitterly. I got up and headed for the door.

"No, wait!" He jumped up and grabbed my arm. I looked at him, annoyed. He dropped my arm, now looking nervous. "I just wanted to know what you thought. Please don't leave yet."

I just stood there for a minute. I honestly didn't know what to say. "Fine," I said finally.

He almost looked relieved when I said that. "Thank you," He quietly replied.

"You're welcome, I guess."

"You guess?" He asked with a smirk.

I looked away from him. My nerves were coming back. And I had been doing so well, too.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Um, yeah. Sure."

"Do you like me?"

I was completely thrown by this question. "I… uh… in what way?"

"Just as a person. You know, in general." Even though he was saying this in a relaxed way, I could tell it was a very serious question for him.

"Yes, of course! What would make you think otherwise?"

"I don't know. It just seems like you don't like me or something."

"No, I really do. I'm just nervous all the time. It's not you, seriously," I told him.

"Okay, good," He replied with a huge grin. "Now come on. I want to show you something." He got up and waited for me by the door. I got up and followed him. We made our way towards the other guys who were all just hanging out. "Hey guys. Do you have the surprise ready?"

I looked at him confused. Surprise? The other guys looked at me with mischievous grins. "What are you talking about?" Next thing I know, there's a blindfold covering my eyes. "Kendall? What's going on? If this is another stupid idea of Caitlin's again, I swear to god, I'm going to kill her!"

He laughed. "No, this is my stupid idea."

"Don't worry Rachel, we'll keep you safe," Logan told me, laughing. I didn't believe them. At all.

"I'm so not happy right now. Just you know, FYI."

"Relax. It'll be over before you know it." Sure it would.

* * *

><p>Some unknown time later, having been been pulled around and dragged into a car, we finally stopped moving.<p>

"Can I have the blindfold taken off now?" I asked, exasperated.

"Not yet." I think that was James, but all of their voices were starting to sound the same to me.

"Ugh," Was all I said as a reply.

"It'll only be a few more minutes. Promise." I knew that was Kendall.

I heard the doors of the car opening and closing. No one was taking me out, so I guess I was meant to wait here. I started to sing to myself. After a few minutes I heard a very quiet chuckle.

"Is someone still in here?" I yelled loudly, embarrassed.

"Oh, no. Just go back to singing," The guy said while laughing.

"Wait, Dustin?" I asked, confused. I knew Dustin hadn't been in the car before.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm keeping an eye on you while the guys get the surprise ready. I drove in another car and met up with the guys here."

"You want to be really kind and tell me what the surprise is?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope," he laughed. Damn. It was worth a shot.

"Fine, I'll wait," I said. We continued to talk for I don't even know how long. Finally, I heard a car door open.

"We're ready. Let's go, princess," Logan said. Princess? What the hell?

Hands helped me out of the car and into the the cold night. Someone put a jacket around me, and I was extremely grateful. I had absolutely no idea where we were, and I didn't think the guys knew many places around here. But I kept walking. I heard someone open a door and I was ushered inside.

"Can you take the stupid blindfold off now? I think I may actually be blind."

Next thing I knew, I was able to see again. It was so bright, I couldn't see anything for a while. Once my vision cleared, I looked around. It wasn't as bright as I had thought it was. The guys were all standing around me, smiling. The place we were in looked like an arcade, the arcade games being a dead giveaway.

"Why are we in an arcade?"

"I rented it out for the night!" Kendall said, sounding really excited.

I widened my eyes. "What? Isn't that expensive?"

He looked hurt. "No, not too much. Don't you like it?"

"Yes, of course I like it," I replied quickly. I didn't like hurting people. So what does it matter that I just lied? No one needs to know.

"Okay, great!" His green eyes lit up and he started to pull me. "Let's go play some games!"

I looked to the other guys for help, but they were just laughing. Great.

* * *

><p>"Kendall, I need a break!" I exclaimed. I had been playing games for the last three hours. I didn't even know what time it was. I was so exhausted.<p>

Kendall looked at me. He didn't even seem tired. How was that even possible? "Okay, but only fifteen minutes!"

"Jeez, okay. Fifteen minutes," I promised him. I went in search of food, and found the guys all together.

"Hey Rachel," Carlos said.

"Hey guys!"

"How're you holding up?" Logan asked.

"I'm dying! How does he have so much energy?"

"We're not really sure," James told me.

"And who actually agreed with him that renting an arcade was a good idea?"

"Well, he didn't really ask any of us. He just told us, basically," Dustin explained.

"But why?" I asked.

"Why what?" James asked.

"Why did he rent this place?"

"To impress you," Logan said in a "duh" voice.

"What?" I shouted. They all looked at me like I was crazy. "Why would he try to impress me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Logan asked me.

"I… I…" I mumbled, standing there looking like an idiot.

"Hey! I heard shouting, so I thought I'd see what was going on," Kendall stated while walking over to us.

I looked to the guys. They were giving me the "shut up and don't say anything" look. "Oh, hi Kendall!" I said to him in a false perky tone.

Kendall looked at the boys, raising his eyebrows. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Not a thing," I said in high-pitched voice. I'm such a bad liar.

Kendall looked like he was going to say something, but thought against it.

"We're just hanging," Carlos supplied.

"Okay. Why were you shouting though, Rachel?" Kendall asked.

"I… Um…" My mind completely turned off.

"She was shouting because she loves this song!" Dustin said, while laughing. What an idiot.

"Yeah, that's it! I love this song. I love Ke$ha," I said, continuing the lie.

"Really?"Kendall asked.

"Yep."

"Cool. Good to know," He smiled "Let's go play some more games!"

His energy was becoming contagious. "Okay!" I exclaimed.

After what felt like another ten hours, but in actuality was only one, Kendall finally agreed that it was time to call it a night. I was so tired, I couldn't even walk. Kendall decided that he'd carry me back to the car.

"I can walk," I told him stubbornly, yawning.

He laughed. "I know you can." That was the last thing I heard before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up, with a blanket wrapped around me, lying on something really soft. I had no idea where I was. I looked around. It appeared to be a hotel room.<p>

"Ah, the princess is awake. Good morning."

"Is that my new nickname now? And where are we, Dustin?"

"Embassy Suites."

"Okay." I was too delirious to really try to understand what was happening. "What time is it?"

"10:30."

"A.M?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god, my parents must be freaking out!" I said frantically.

"Calm down, Kendall's got you covered."

"What? How?" I asked.

"He called Caitlin last night from your phone, and she told them you were sleeping over," He explained.

"Okay." I started to relax.

"Did you have fun?"

"Hmm? Yeah."

"Good. Kendall was really nervous you wouldn't like it."

"So, can you explain that to me?"

"What?"

"Why he was trying to impress me. When Logan said it was obvious, what did he mean?" I asked him.

"You're a lot denser than I thought you would be," Dustin mumbled. "He likes you!"

"What?" I shouted. That wasn't… it couldn't be true. Right? "But, why? I'm not famous or anything."

"You're nice, pretty. Any guy would like you."

I started to blush furiously. "That's sweet of you to say."

"I can tell you like him too," He stated.

"Okay, can we just drop this?" I asked, still blushing.

"Sure, fine," He replied with a grin. He was too much like Caitlin, it was scary. He started to get up. "Want some food? I bet you're hungry."

"Yeah, that'd be great. By the way, where are the other guys?"

"Sleeping, I presume."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping as well?"

"I got some. It was my turn to watch you."

"Watch me? I don't need a babysitter," I huffed. Dustin rolled his eyes. "Well I don't!"

He walked into the next room, and brought me an assortment of fruits and pastries. I accepted them gratefully.

"So tell me, what are your plans for the day?"

"Mine?" I asked, with my mouth full of poppy seed muffin. "Um, nothing I guess."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah, Kendall has plans for you today."

I stopped chewing so I could speak coherently. "Okay, don't you guys have to work or something?"

"We have today off, but we have to go back to L.A. by tomorrow to finish up the tour."

"Oh," I said. I continued to eat and we sat in silence. After I finished I asked him, "What does he have planned?"

"Nothing much," Dustin said nonchalantly.

"You are no help!" I yelled.

"You know, you yell a lot."

"Oh, shut up." I looked around for my phone. "Where's my phone?"

"Here." Dustin got up and got my phone from a drawer. He handed it to me.

"Thanks," I told him. I had two missed calls, one from my mom and one from Caitlin. I immediately called Caitlin.

"Hey! How was your night?" She asked after she picked up.

"Oh fine. Totally fine. Except, you know, being kidnapped and all," I replied icily. I looked at Dustin, and he looked away when he saw me looking. I decided to get up and finish the conversation in the next room. I shut the door and asked Caitlin "Why did you help Kendall?"

"Because Rach, he was so eager to impress you. I didn't think it would be that big of a deal."

"Well it is! Dustin told me Kendall likes me! What the hell am I supposed to do?" I asked angrily. I was so pissed off at everybody right now. I didn't ask for any of this.

"Rachel, why is that a problem? A celebrity has a crush on you! Any girl on the planet would kill to be you, and all you can do is be mad because this isn't going your way. Aren't you excited about this? I know you like him too. You were so excited about meeting them the other day, and just because you're afraid of what's happening, you're going to let this be ruined? So what if you can't control everything? The world isn't yours to control! You know what I have to say to you? Grow the fuck up," She fumed and hung up on me. I stared at my phone, astonished. Caitlin rarely ever gets that mad. It's not her style. Shit, I fucked up. I tried to call her back, but she wasn't picking up. I left her a voice mail apologizing and to please call me. Then I sat down and cried.

I heard a door open and someone walked over to me. "Hey, why are you crying?" I felt them embrace me in a hug. I looked up and saw it was Carlos.

"I really screwed up," I bawled.

"It's going to be okay," He said while stroking my hair. After a while, I calmed down. He asked me, "How did you screw up?"

"I got mad at Caitlin and…" I trailed off. I didn't want to elaborate. He just nodded.

"I'll be right back, okay?" I nodded. He went into the other room. I think I could hear him talking to Dustin. I needed to get out of there, just so I could think. I looked around and found my purse, and a keycard for the room. I made sure that they were still talking, then slipped out of the room. I was hoping that no one would know who I was, because that would be problematic. I made it to the elevators when I heard Carlos yelling "Rachel!" I looked back and saw the both of them running to catch up with me. The elevator dinged and opened, and I pushed my way inside and hit a random button repeatedly so it would close. They were almost to the elevator when it closed on them.

"Rachel!" Was the last thing I heard before the elevator started to move. I slumped down on the floor in a pile, not even caring anymore. I was so emotionally exhausted. I saw that there was someone else in the elevator. They probably thought I was some kind of crazy person.

"Rachel?" I looked up and saw Kendall. Well, that's fantastic.

* * *

><p>So, I'm ending it there. Cliffhangery! Sorry, haha. I'll start working on next chapter right now. Please let me know what you think! :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Howdy y'all! New chapter, yay! I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up! Ugh, I seriously suck. I feel like it's all over the place. Lol! Please let me know what you think though! Thanks. :)

Also, I'd like to thank all my reviewers. Your reviews mean so much to me, you have no idea. Thank you.

Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

><p>"Rachel?" Kendall asked.<p>

I looked up at him from where I was slumped on the ground. "Hi."

"What just happened?" He asked me. I could see he was worried.

"I…" I started to say. I was debating what to tell him, but I decided to go with the truth. "Well, I had a fight with Caitlin, and then I needed a little time to calm down. I guess Carlos and Dustin thought I was running away."

"It definitely looked that way," He replied while sitting down next to me.

"I really wasn't trying to ru-"

Kendall cut me off. "I believe you."

"Oh."

"So what was the fight about?" He asked.

"You," I stated.

"Me?" He questioned. "Why would you have a fight about me?"

"Well, don't kill Dustin or anything, but he kind of told me that you like me, and then I called Cait so I could, I don't know, just talk about it. But I said the wrong thing, and she blew up on me," I rambled.

I looked at him. He wasn't looking at me, but I think he was just trying to debate what to say. Finally he said, "So you know."

"Yeah."

He rested his head on the elevator wall. "I was hoping to tell you myself but I guess that's a lost cause." When I didn't say anything, he continued. "I hope this doesn't freak you out or anything."

"No, of course not," I lied. I didn't want to tell him the truth, that it did freak me out. A lot.

The elevator decided to open at that moment. I got up and started to walk out, but Kendall jumped up and grabbed my arm. "Wait."

"What?" I asked, getting a little pissed off. Could I just have a moment to myself for once? He leaned forward until I could feel his breath on my face. I started to panic. He wasn't going to kiss me, right? But instead, he took my phone from my hand and ran out of the elevator.

"Catch me if you can!"

What just happened? It took me a second to compose myself, then started I running after him. "Kendall! Give me back my phone!"

"Not unless you catch me!" He yelled back to me, giving me a grin. He ran around the corner, and out of sight.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed, trying to catch up. I was getting closer to him, he didn't realize I was almost behind him. He turned around and stopped for a second because he didn't expect me to be there. That was all the time I needed. I snatched my phone out of his hand and kept running. "Catch me if you can!" I mocked him.

"You're so sneaky!" He said, running again. He caught up with me and wrapped his arms around my waist, forcing me to stop. We both fell down, laughing hysterically. "Well, that was fun."

"Ha, yeah," I laughed. I smiled at him.

"So, you're feeling better now?"

"Yeah," I said. It dawned on me that he did this just to get me laughing. "Thank you."

"No problem." We sat there in the hallway for a while, enjoying the silence. He got up and offered his hand to me. "Let's get out of here."

I nodded, took his hand, and got up. "Where to?"

"It's a surprise."

* * *

><p>An hour later, we were in a park, sitting on a pair of swings, just talking. It was nice to finally just have some time to relax. After a while, we sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. Kendall checked his phone and said he'd be right back. He got up and walked away from me, calling someone. I decided to try and call Caitlin again.<p>

"What?" She asked coldly after she picked up.

"Please don't hang up on me! I'm so sorry about earlier! I didn't realize how idiotic I was being," I told her frantically.

"Rachel, I'm still really pissed at you. I don't know if I can talk to you. It's best that you don't call me for a while."

"I'm sorry," I started to cry. "I'm sorry."

"Tell me that in person," She said and hung up. I cried so hard, until I couldn't hear or see anything.

"Rachel? What happened?" Kendall asked when he came back. He sounded far away, like a dream. I was surprised I could hear him at all. He embraced me in a hug. "Hey, come here."

I welcomed the hug gratefully. Just when I thought everything was going good, and then it all came crashing down. "I ca-called Caitlin, and she's st-still mad at me! I really screwed up!" I wailed.

"Shh, shh, calm down," He said softly, while stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry," I told him after I finally calmed down. "You probably think I'm a train wreck or something."

"No, just the opposite."

"How is that possible?" I asked him. "It feels like I always cry or freak out around you."

"True," He laughed. "But I admire that you are so open with your feelings."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, thank you," I blushed.

"You're welcome," He smiled. "Now, let's head back. I talked with Dustin, and he said we should start to get ready to leave for L.A. But that's for later tonight. They're all just worried that I won't pack in time."

"Why?" I asked. We started to walk back to the hotel.

"Well, because I'm not the cleanest person around," He said.

"I don't know why, but that surprises me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you seem like a very clean person."

"Well, thank you," He said. "Wait. Was that sarcasm?"

"No," I replied seriously. Then I asked, "Wait, why were you in the elevator?"

"You're just asking me this now?" He asked, looking amused.

"Well I didn't think about it, I've been a little preoccupied," I told him. I didn't say it meanly, but he still seemed apologetic after he realized what he said.

"We have three rooms. Two are on the twelfth floor, where Dustin, Carlos, James, and you are. Logan and me share one one on the ninth floor," He explained.

"But why didn't you just get three rooms next to each other?" I asked, still confused.

"They didn't have three next to each other available."

"Oh, okay. That makes sense. So you were coming up to see us?"

"Yeah, I wanted to check on you. I guess it's a good thing I was in the elevator when I was, huh?"

"I guess," I answered jokingly. We walked the rest of the way in silence. I was starting to feel okay again.

We walked to the elevator and got inside. "So I'm going to go to my room first, okay? You can come with, or I can just meet you at your room."

"I'll come with you," I said. I didn't want to be left alone with Dustin or Carlos after the incident this morning. They probably both hated me now. With good reason.

The elevator stopped on the ninth floor and we got out. I followed Kendall to his room, walking behind him. Once outside the door, he said, "I'll just be a second. I think Logan will still be asleep, hopefully."

"Okay," I replied, following him inside. It looked similar to the room I woke up in, except it only had one room, instead of the two that the other had. Logan was asleep on one of the beds. Kendall got a suitcase from the corner and started shoving clothes inside, not caring if they were folded. "Shouldn't you be folding those?" I asked in a hushed tone, so as to not wake Logan.

"Probably," Kendall replied, just a quietly. "But I don't care. I'm going to take a shower, okay? I haven't had a chance to take one."

"Um, yeah. Okay," I told him. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I decided to sit down on his bed.

"Rachel." I heard in a whisper. I screamed and jumped, and saw Logan sitting up in his bed.

Kendall rushed out of the bathroom, with his shirt off. "What's the matter?" He asked, worried.

I looked, and saw that Logan went back to pretending to be asleep. "Nothing, sorry! I thought I saw a spider, but I just imagined it."

"Okay," Kendall said disbelievingly. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, fine! Sorry to freak out. Again."

"It's fine," He said, still seeming unconvinced. "I'll be five minutes."

"Okay," I replied to him. I waited until he went inside the bathroom and shut the door before I whispered to Logan. "Way to give me a heart attack!" I heard the shower turn on right after I said that.

"Sorry," Logan chuckled softly.

"Why did you pretend to still be asleep?"

"Because I didn't want Kendall to realize I was awake."

"Yes, but why?" I asked.

"Because," He continued. "I wanted to talk with you without him knowing."

"Oh," I said plainly. "What about?"

"I just wanted to know what you thought about him."

"Um," I replied, rather stupidly. This felt like a trick question. "He's cool."

"Okay," Was all Logan said as a reply. What the hell? Guys are so confusing.

"That's it?" I questioned him.

"Yeah," He replied nonchalantly.

"You're not planning another surprise, right?"

"No, no," He replied rather quickly. When he caught my look he said, "No, seriously."

"Okay." We didn't talk anymore. Everything felt… awkward. I heard the door to the bathroom opening, and Logan pretended to be sleeping again. Kendall walked out only wearing a towel wrapped around his waist. "Hi."

"Hey," Kendall said. Then, turning to Logan's bed, "Logan, I know you're awake. Why don't you be a dear, and escort Rachel here to her room while I get dressed?"

"Fine," Logan replied to Kendall, getting up. He was in boxers and a t-shirt, so he threw on a pair of jeans and shoes, and walked to the door. "Let's go princess."

"Seriously, why do you all keep calling me that?" I fumed, following Logan to the door. I left without saying goodbye since I'd be seeing Kendall in a little bit anyway. After the door closed, I asked, "But the better question is how did he know you were awake?"

"Probably your stellar acting," Logan replied. I was going to kill him.

"You're rude, you know that?" I told him. He just laughed as a response. All of them are so infuriating.

We got to the twelfth floor, and Logan opened the door to the room that was next to mine. "I just need to talk with James for a sec, 'kay?"

"Yeah, fine." He looked at me and raised an eyebrow at my response. I shrugged.

The first thing I notice when I walk inside after Logan is a gigantic cake in the shape of a cupcake.

"Uh, why do you have a enormous cupcake?" I asked, taken aback by how big it was. It was about as big as a mini refridgerator.

Logan looked as confused as I did. "I don't know. James!"

"Yeah?" James answered as he walked out of the other room. He looked at our expressions. "Oh, the cupcake?"

"Yes!" Logan and me replied at the same time.

"Please don't tell me this was another stupid idea."

"Well," James trailed off.

"Just answer her," Logan said, clearly annoyed that he didn't know what was going on.

"Kendall ordered it two days ago as a surprise."

"But how?" I asked.

"He rushed the order. Being famous has it's perks," James replied.

"How come I didn't know about this?" Logan questioned.

"Well I didn't know until it got delivered, and I asked Carlos about it."

"So Carlos knows? Does Dustin know?"

"Yeah," James answered. He looked away from Logan. Clearly this was getting to be an awkward subject.

"Why did Kendall get it made?" I asked, trying to stop them from fighting. Logan walked into the other room and slammed the door.

"I wasn't told why," James said. He looked over at the door Logan just went into. "I better go talk to him." He sighed.

He started to walk that way when I cut him off. "I told Kendall I'd meet him in my room, so I'll just go over there, okay?" He nodded his reply and walked away from me. I left and walked next door. I opened it with the keycard I stole, and found Dustin and Carlos talking.

"Hi," I said, embarrassed. This morning was coming back to haunt me.

"Hey princess," Carlos replied. Dustin just nodded. Seriously, princess? Why won't they explain that to me? Ugh.

"Why did Kendall get me a giant cupcake?"

They looked at each other. "We really shouldn't tell you," Dustin said.

"Please?" I begged. I needed to know why.

Carlos sighed. "Kendall had the bakery people put a note inside the cake."

"What kind of note?" I asked, nervous and excited at the same time.

"We can not tell you. Absolutely not," Dustin said sternly.

"Come on, please?" I begged some more.

"No, and that's that," Dustin stated. Well this sucks.

"I'm glad you can keep some secrets," I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Kendall standing there. He was looking at Dustin, giving him a "this isn't over" look. Then to me he asked, "How'd you find out about the cupcake?"

"Logan said he had to talk to James about something, then we both saw it next door," I explained. "He's pretty pissed off that he didn't know.

"He'll get over it," Kendall stated.

"Can you talk to him?" I asked. I hated to see Logan upset like that. Kendall didn't look like he wanted to. "Please?"

He sighed. "Fine." He turned around and opened the door for me. I gave a small wave to the other two, and then followed Kendall next door again. We walked in, and I saw the cupcake again. What was on that note? "Logan?" Kendall called out. The door to the other room opened, and James came out.

"He doesn't want to talk," James said.

"Seriously?" Kendall asked, incredulous. "Are you kidding me? It's not like him to be like this."

"How would you feel if your best friend didn't tell you something this important?" James questioned. I stopped paying attention to them and snuck my way over to the cupcake. I needed to know what that note said! I examined it. There didn't appear to be any way that I could get the note without it being noticed. Just my luck.

"Rachel?" I heard very quietly. I saw Logan peeking out of the door to the other room. The other two didn't even notice, they were too into their argument. I walked over to Logan.

"Yeah?" I whispered. He pulled me through and quietly shut the door. "What's up?"

"I'm not mad at Kendall, I just wanted James to pretend that I'm still mad so I could talk to you."

"You know, you're really secretive," I said to him. "So what's so important?"

"I know what the note says!" He exclaimed. My jaw dropped.

"How?" I asked.

"I pretended to be Kendall and called the bakery, and just asked them what it said and the told me!" He said excitedly. I was in disbelief.

"What's it say?" I asked eagerly.

"You really want to know?" He taunted.

"Yes!" I practically screamed.

"Keep your voice down!" He whispered. "Okay, fine. I'll tell you. The note said, and I quote, 'Rachel, will you be my girlfriend?'"

"WHAT?" I yelled, not even bothering to try and be quiet. "You're joking, right?"

"No," He said seriously. "I'm not."

"But wh-" I was cut off by Kendall barging into the room with James hot on his tail.

"What happened?" He demanded. He looked over at Logan, then me.

"I-" I stumbled with my words. "Logan told me what the note said."

Kendall was glaring daggers at everybody. "How did he find out what it says?" Asking, only addressing me.

I felt like the room was closing in around me. I saw that Logan and James took up places on both my sides, sort of like a human shield.

"I," Logan emphasized, "Found out by calling the bakery and asking."

"What made you think you had the right to do that?"

"I thought Rachel had the right to know," Logan said. Nice to know someone has my back.

"Me too," James said.

"Well, it's none of your damn business," Kendall stated. He addressed me again. "So, what do you say?"

Is he serious right now? "You actually expect me to answer that?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well I can't. You're being a jerk," I told him. "I've had a really long day, and I just can't handle anymore." I started crying. I was so done. To Logan and James I asked, "Can one of you take me home?"

"Yeah, I will," Logan replied softly. He walked me out of the room and towards the main door.

"Wait, Rachel," Kendall called after me, following us.

"Let her go," I heard James say quietly.

"Will you promise to call me?' Kendall pleaded. I didn't look back, I didn't want to see his face.

I didn't answer him either. I just kept walking, crying. Logan wrapped an arm around me, and I cried into his shoulder.

"It'll be okay Rachel."

* * *

><p>Ok, so. That was kinda incredibly everywhere, right? Haha. Lemme know what you think. :]<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Seriously, I am so sorry for the late update. I'm the worst. I don't know when I'll be to update again, probably not for another month or so, but please bear with me. School has been crazy this semester, but this summer I will have all the time in the world, so I will hopefully update a lot more!

I hope you enjoy this chapter I tried to resolve some of the issues that I left hanging in the last one. And thank you to everyone who reviewed! Love you all. :)

* * *

><p>"Thanks for driving me home," I told Logan. We were sitting outside my house on the front steps.<p>

"You're welcome," He replied. After a while he said, "Look, I'm sorry."

"What about?" I asked.

"I feel that what happened between you and Kendall was my fault."

"Oh," I sighed. "It's not really. Don't feel bad about it."

"But-"

"Seriously, Logan, it's not your fault," I said to him, cutting him off. "I could have acted better given the circumstances. It's just been a long day, you know?"

"Yeah," He agreed. We sat in silence again. "You're not mad at me, right?"

"Of course not." I said. "I'm glad you told me the truth. I've felt as if everyone has been hiding something from me. I really appreciate that you told me. Thank you."

He nodded. "I better go. You'll be okay, right?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Thanks again Logan."

"It's no problem. I hope you work things out with Kendall." He got up and walked to the car. I waved when the car started moving down the street. Once it was out of sight, I rested my head on my knees. Why did he have to say that? I sat there like that for ten minutes, just thinking. I wish I could erase today. I got up and went into the house, preparing myself to lie to my parents.

"Hey honey. How was Caitlin's?" My mother asked when I walked into the house.

"It was fun!" I said with enthusiasm, trying to sound as realistic as possible. I knew that if I was too enthusiastic, they would know something was up.

"That's good," My dad replied. "You want some dinner?"

"Um, no. I ate at Caitlin's. I'm just going to go to my room, okay?"

"Sure honey," My mom said. I walked pass the both of them and ran up the stairs into my room. I closed the door softly behind me, and then slumped down. I started to cry again for what felt like the millionth time today. Everything was going horribly. I decided to call the only person who wasn't involved in this whole debacle that might be able to give me advice. Kayla.

"Kayla, hi. It's Rachel. We met at the Big Time Rush concert a couple nights ago," I said when she picked up the phone. Before she even answered, I started to talk again. "I'm really sorry if this is out of the blue or whatever but I really need someone to talk to." I started to cry for what felt like the thousandth time today. "God, I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey, don't cry," I heard her tell me through the phone. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I cried into the phone.

"Don't be sorry. Can I come over to your house so we can talk in person?" She asked me slowly.

"Y-yes," I replied. I gave her my address, and she told me she'd be there in 20 minutes or so. I hung up and continued to cry to myself. Today was the worst day of my life.

* * *

><p>Some time later, I wasn't keeping track, my mom knocked on my door telling me I had a visitor. I got up and went to the door. There was Kayla, and my mother. My mom turned around, and walked back down the stairs. I guess she didn't want to deal with me or something. Kayla walked in after me and sat down on the edge of my bed.<p>

"Are you okay?"

"No," I started sobbing. She came over to me and gave me a huge bear hug.

"Okay, tell me what happened." I told her everything, starting from how we met them, to Logan dropping me off in the car. "Wow, that's..."

"Crazy? Unreal?" I asked, sniffling. I was starting to feel better. It was nice to just talk with her.

"Yes!" She gushed. "You're just so lucky to have met them like that!"

"Yeah..." I responded sadly.

"And Kendall likes you!" She continued. "So what if he messed up? He cares about you."

"You're right, I know. But I really messed things up with Caitlin. She won't even talk to me."

"You said she'd listen to you if you saw her in person, right?" Kayla asked. I nodded my head in affirmation. "Well then, let's go!"

"Now?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yes, now!" She exclaimed. She pulled me up off the bed, and soon I was sitting in her car. "Where does she live?" She asked me. I gave her the address, then closed my eyes while she drove. I didn't feel like talking anymore. I didn't want to talk to Caitlin, because I was sure she wouldn't want to listen to what I had to say.

Kayla nudged me when we got there, so I would get up. I slowly got out of the car, and made my way up the familiar steps. I was standing right outside the door, waiting to. I couldn't do it.

"You can do it," Kayla told me, nodding encouragingly. I knocked on the door, now just wanting to get it over with.

After a minute, Caitlin opened the door. She looked at me, then at Kayla. "Yeah?" She asked, coldly.

"I'm sorry," I told her. I looked into her eyes, and started to cry. "I am so, so sorry. I acted like a complete idiot, and I didn't realize what I was doing. I didn't know that it would upset you so much. I am just so sorry." I looked down at my feet, not wanting to see her face.

After what felt to me like a year, but in actuality as probably only a minute, she spoke. "Okay."

"Okay?" I asked, still crying, hopeful.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I got angry and I took my anger at you when I know it wasn't all your fault," She said. "But that doesn't mean how you acted wasn't wrong."

"I know, I know! I promise not to be such an idiot anymore."

"I believe you," She smiled. "Come here." She grabbed me and we hugged for the longest time, me crying on her shoulder.

"Awww." I heard from behind me. Me and Cait pulled apart and saw Kayla taking a photo of us.

"What the hell are you doing?" Caitlin asked her, not really being mean, but sounding like it anyway.

"Just taking a photo," Kayla replied nonchalantly.

"Why?" I asked her. "No, never mind. I don't want to know." I turned to Caitlin and asked, "Do you want to hear about my crazy day?"

"Yes!" She replied. She dragged me and Kayla into her house, then down the hallway to her room. Once we were all comfortable, she asked while wiggling her eyebrows at me, "Spill it. What happened between you and Kendall?"

"We got into a fight."

"What?" Caitlin screamed. "You're kidding me, right? After all I did to get you two together?"

"Caitlin, calm down okay?" I said to her. "I found out that he was going to ask me out."

"And that led to a fight how?"

"Well, I wasn't supposed to find out," I said slowly. "He was going to ask me out by giving me a cake and hiding a note inside it. Logan anted to know what the note said, so he called the bakery and asked. Then he told me. And Kendall found out. It was scary Cait, he got so angry. I was afraid he was going to hurt Logan or something."

"Well," She said, "don't worry. I think you can make it up with him. Just tell him you're sorry."

"Why should I?" I demanded. "I didn't do anything wrong, and he blew up at me! He knew I was having a stressful day! I don't have to apologize to him for this."

"Rachel, you do," Kayla said to me softly. I glared over at her. "You weren't supposed to know about the note. You need to apologize for that. You are right though in that he shouldn't have gotten mad at you when it wasn't entirely your fault."

I sighed. I didn't want to have to admit they were right, even though they were. I picked up my phone and dialed Kendall's number. He picked up after the first ring. "Rachel?"

"Hi," I said to him.

When I didn't continue, he spoke. "I'm sorry about earlier, really. I was just so frustrated, and I took my anger out on you."

"I know," I replied. "And I'm sorry that I went behind your back to find out what the note said."

"I guess we're even then?" He asked, hopeful.

"Yeah."

"So about the note," He said after a while. "What's your answer?"

"You're still on that?" I asked jokingly. "Are you still at the hotel?"

"Yeah," He replied. "Why?"

"I'll be there in half an hour," I said, then hung up without waiting for his response. "Let's go," I said to Kayla and Cait.

* * *

><p>I walked up to Kendall and Logan's room. I was nervous again.<p>

"Come on, just knock. The suspense is killing me," Kayla whined. I shot her a glare and she laughed.

"Go Rach," Caitlin pushed me towards the door.

I knocked on the door and waited for one of them to answer the door. Logan opened the door with a huge grin on his face. "Hey."

"Hey," I smiled at him. "Kendall here?"

"No," Logan said. "He just went out to go get some food. You can wait in here if you want."

"Okay. What about them." I gestured to Kayla and Cait.

"Why don't you two go up to Dustin's room? It's 1208." He said to them, giving them a look. They clearly got the hint and went towards the elevators, leaving me alone with Logan.

"You're real great, you know that?" I stated sarcastically while walking into the room.

"I know, I'm the best," He boasted. I rolled my eyes at him. "Why don't you hide in the bathroom?"

"Wow, the bathroom. Classy," I laughed while walking towards the door to the bathroom. Logan laughed at me, following me. "How long do you think he'll be?"

"Don't know. He left ten minutes ago. Probably soon."

"Okay. You should pretend to do something instead of talking to me. That'll look suspicious." Logan laughed as a response, and went back to whatever he was doing before I knocked on the door. After a minute, I asked "Wait, did you guys make up and stuff?"

"Sort of. We'll be okay as long as you two are okay," He said. I didn't say anything else to him after that.

About ten minutes later, I heard the door open. "Hey Logan. Did she come by yet?" I heard the eagerness in Kendall's voice.

"Nope, she hasn't come yet. Doesn't look like she will." What was he doing? Trying to make him think I don't care?

"She said she'll be here. I believe her," Kendall said so honestly, it was hard not to believe him.

"Whatever man," Logan replied. I got the sense that Logan turned away from him.

I heard Kendall move around and rifled with something. Then I heard him move around some more, and his footsteps were coming towards the bathroom. I quickly jumped into the shower and hid myself so he wouldn't see me right away. The door opened, and it was Logan, not Kendall, that had come in.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I hissed.

"What, I can't go to the bathroom?" He asked, smirking.

"Shut up!" I said a little too loudly.

"Logan?" Kendall called. Logan's eyes went wide. "Was that you?"

"Uh, yeah," Logan answered him.

"Why are you telling me to shut up? I didn't say anything." I heard Kendall get up, walking towards us. Shit! "What did I..." He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me trying to look inconspicuous in the shower. He looked over at Logan, then back at me. "What the hell is going on?"

"Hi," I said, getting out of the shower and walking over to him. "Surprise!"

"I'm surprised alright," Kendall said, looking back at Logan. Logan shrugged and walked out. Kendall looked back towards me. "You were hiding in here the whole time I was here?"

"Yeah," I mumbled, looking down at my feet. "I hope you're not mad at me. I wanted to surprise you."

I felt arms wrap around me. "Of course I'm not mad at you," He spoke softly into my hair. "Thank you for coming. Why exactly did you come?" He asked playfully, separating a little so he could look into my eyes.

"For this." I tilted up my head and kissed him. At first he didn't do anything, but then I felt him kiss me back. He pulled away from me and looked into my eyes again, searching them for something.

"So, what was that about?" He asked me with a grin. "Because I'd like to do that again."

I rolled my eyes. "You're ridiculous." I started to walk out the door, but he grabbed my arm. He had a serious look on his face now.

"Wait, Rachel." I stopped and turned around. "You were just going to walk away after kissing me, and not give me an explanation?"

"No," I lied. "I was just walking away."

"That makes no sense!" He exclaimed. He sighed and let go of my arm. "You are so frustrating, you know that?"

"I'm sorry?" I said, more like a question than a statement.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Which one?" I asked naively.

"You know which one!" Kendall was clearly getting irritated with me. I laughed. "Why is this funny?" He demanded.

"You're cute when you're mad." He glared at me. "Kendall, the answer is yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah," I smiled. He hugged me again, this time not letting go for a while. When we finally broke apart, he took my hand, squeezing it gently. He then led me out the door. Logan looked up from his phone, seeing that we were holding our hands. He grinned.

"It's official?" He asked.

"Yep," Kendall replied happily. He smiled down at me.

"Let's go celebrate!" Logan said. He caught the look on Kendall's face and continued, "Come on, it's an important occasion!"

Before Kendall could respond, I said "It'll be fun. Please?"

Kendall sighed, but gave in. "Fine," He grumbled. Logan high-fived me, and we made our way towards the door. "Wait!" Kendall shouted at us. Me and Logan turned around. He addressed me, "I have something for you."

I looked at Logan, but he continued to walk out. "I'll see you guys upstairs then?" He called back to us.

"Yeah," Kendall responded after him. Once Logan was gone, he handed me a small present. "Open it."

"I'm kind of afraid," I said, but obliged. After I tore the wrapping off, I found myself holding a small box. "Is this..."

"Just open it!" Kendall said impatiently. I gave him a glare, and he laughed. I opened the box, and found the most beautiful necklace ever inside. It was half ribbon, half silver chain and pearl strands. I didn't say anything, I was too awestruck. "Do you like it?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, I love it! Thank you!" I kissed him on the cheek. "It's gorgeous. I hope you didn't spend too much on it."

"That's not important," He said. "I just wanted to give you something."

"You're sweet." I let him put it on me, and then modeled it for him. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," He said with softly. I blushed, then grabbed his hand.

"Let's go!" I said excitedly. He laughed, and left to meet up with the others upstairs.

* * *

><p>How'd you like it? Okay? No? Lol, I hope it wasn't too bad. Next chapter I'll go into details about the dinner. Please review and all that jazz, much appreciated! Thanks for reading! :)<p> 


End file.
